


Cakes and Pillow Fights

by Bay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope gets invited to a sleepover and spends some quality time with Jane and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/gifts).



> For RareWomen Fanfic Exchange. Specifically for Vintar, one of her prompts being Calliope doing something cute with the alpha kids. Hope you enjoy!

Calliope had heard about sleepovers but never been to one before, so it was a shock to her when Roxy invited her to one.

“Are you sure?” she asked her friend, her voice laced in uncertainty. 

“Of course!” Roxy beamed at her. “Jane and I thought it would be great if all three of us could get together for a slumber party. It’ll be at my place tonight.”

The corner of Calliope’s lips twitched. “I still don’t know. I’m afraid I’ll ruin it.”

“You won’t, I promise. Come on, it’ll be a lot of fun!”

Calliope paused for a moment to mull over the proposal. She did always want to experience at least one slumber party. Maybe it would be a lot of fun as Roxy said. She nodded, giving her friend a small smile.

“All right, if you insist.”

Roxy let out a great cheer and embraced Calliope tightly. She made a surprised gasp, but relaxed immediately after and returned the hug.

Later in the evening the sleepover had already started. It began with them watching a movie while eating the chocolate cake Jane baked for the occasion. It was a romantic comedy about a human male trying to win back his love, which, as far as Calliope was aware, was a fairly common scenario in that genre.

“This cake is delicious!” she said in delight and took another bite. This was her first time eating it. The taste was very soft and sweet to her tongue, much different than the meat, candy, and stardust she and Caliborn ate often at their home planet. 

An appreciative expression crossed Jane’s face. “Thank you, Calliope! I’m very glad you enjoyed it.”

“Your cakes are always the bomb, Jane!” Roxy said. After finishing another piece, she moaned.

“How long had you baked?” Calliope asked. 

Jane had her finger touched her chin, deep in thought. “Since I was little, most likely. My dad taught me at an early age. If you like, I can teach you someday!”

That caused Calliope to almost choke as she was taking another bite of the cake. When she managed to take deep breaths and calm herself, she waved her hands frantically. “Oh no, you don’t have to trouble yourself by teaching me!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be more than happy to show you how.”

Calliope considered Jane’s offer. “To tell the truth, I always wanted to know how the baking process works. Maybe I can visit your house sometime next week.”

“Sure!” Jane said gleefully.

It was another hour until the movie had finished. Roxy suggested next they go inside the bedroom and paint each other’s toenails. On the bed Calliope was painting Roxy’s toenails a light pink while Jane did her own. She found it not to be much different from her fanart, the brush strokes very similar. It was pretty relaxing as well.

“Have the both of you done a sleepover before?” Calliope thought it was unusual she didn’t ask that earlier.

“Sort of,” Roxy said. “We pretty much did the same thing we’re doing now.”

Jane groaned in annoyance. “And Caliborn watching over us.” After glancing at Calliope, she gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Your brother saw us doing an innocent pillow fight from a monitor and I thought it was disturbing.”

“I apologize for my brother’s behavior concerning that, then.” It had been a few weeks since her friends won the game and she was able to predominate Caliborn. Blushing, Calliope felt sorry for Jane and Roxy when she heard that.

“You don’t have to.” Jane struck her a reassuring smile. “We know you wouldn’t invade our privacy like that.”

“Yeah Calliope, you’re nothing like that freak. You’re awesome.”

Calliope felt her face softened. “I appreciate that.”

As soon as they finished painting toenails, Jane joined them on the bed and everyone chatted for a little while over what they had been up to. Jane talked about the many funny pranks she did with her son-also-grandpop, John. Roxy also had spent some time with Rose and how they discussed over writing a lot lately. Calliope was happy they got to know their respective relations better; she had a chance to meet John and Rose once and thought they were pleasant to talk with.

“John told me about how cherubs never knew who their parents were,” Jane said during the conversation. “He does know that both you and Caliborn were born from a male cherub.”

“I assumed he took a great interest in cherub culture or he found that out from someone else.” It surprised her a bit someone had an interest in cherub culture as some parts of it would be unusual to many.

“The latter, but he thought it was a good tale.”

“Do you ever wonder about whom your parents are, Calliope?” Roxy asked, tilting her head.

“Considering how violent my species’ mating process is, no I haven’t.” Calliope frowned—thinking about that always made her sad. “I do wish sometimes, like the trolls, that I have a lusus to watch over me and keep me company.”

“Well, you’re not alone anymore as you have us and many others in this new planet!” Jane’s smile grew wider. 

Calliope’s breath caught in her throat. Even though talking with Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake online was a delight, she wished to meet them in the same location and she had been doing that for a while now. Also soon she would make even more friends, which she would like very much. A satisfied giggle escaped from her.

“Indeed I’m not.” She paused. “I want to thank the both of you for the sleepover. This has been a very enjoyable experience.”

“No problem, Calliope,” Roxy said. She then smirked. “However, this sleepover wouldn’t be complete without a pillow fight!”

All of a sudden, Roxy grabbed a pillow and used it to hit Calliope on the face with Jane following immediately after. That stunned her for a second, but she laughed and was quick to strike them back. As they continued their friendly pillow fight, Calliope thought this was the most fun she had in her life and hoped they would have more slumber parties like this soon.


End file.
